


Red String of Fate

by Mishyface



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Character Death, Cuddling much to Levi's distaste, Depression, Eren Is a Little Shit, Everything is Jeans fault, F/F, I actually really hate Starbucks but whatever, I can't do summaries, IMSORRY, Levi hates being sub but Eren says otherwise, M/M, Mild Language, Mostly Levi, No it doesn't go that way don't worry, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, Prostitute! Eren, Sarcastic Levi is my life, Starbucks, Street Racer! Levi, Violence is always great, mentions of drug use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:33:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2154168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishyface/pseuds/Mishyface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is an 25 year old, ex-street racer with guns taped to his back. The fear of being shot in the back due to his past haunts him with each and every step that he takes down streets of an rich city named Trost. </p><p>Meanwhile, Eren Jaeger is shitty teenager, who took to selling his body in attempts to gain some extra cash in hope to get his own place, but situations like that always end up backfiring.</p><p>When the two meet in the parking lot of Starbucks, problems happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introducing Levi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi is a dick.

Life had always found a way to fuck things over for me, or just completely piss me off which is never surprising in my case, so when my phone began obnoxiously ringing I wanted nothing more than to flush it down the toilet and I'm starting to wish I actually did.

"Levi, come on. One more time?"

Suddenly the urge to shove a brick so far up her ass became a huge possibility if she opened her mouth again. I was really not in the mood to deal with some bitch who thinks that she can run my life and chose exactly what I wanted to do and what I didn't want to do. The only problem with that theory is that I had long accepted the fact that -despite how much she pisses me off- I still can't stand to see her upset, but most days I deal with it.

"No, Hanji. Stop asking" The amount of emotion in my voice was slim to none, the way it always was. I hadn't even allowed Hanji to respond before I hit _end call_ , which no doubt I'd probably hear about that later.

I let out a sigh as I lifted myself off the couch, feeling quite sad that I actually had to get out of my comfy position and face the harsh reality which is the outside world. Most of my life I had spent in either coffee shops or working in a garage with some friends, but sadly they either left to go back to college or decided to get a better job as an Intern or something stupid like that. Instead of following them I decided to just apply for a job at a rundown coffee shop in the middle of bumfuck nowhere. It's one of those quiet little places that only ever really get old people dropping by in the early morning, which I never really thought of as a problem. It was a slow place but it was quaint and cosy, something that is needed in today's society.

I still hated working there though, the smell of old people was enough to make me feel sick and old myself. I've been working at the place for a good four years and in that short time I had grown to hate all the comments on my height or how _handsome and rugged_ I was, mostly the common senior citizen compliments. Luckily for me I had the day off to do whatever the fuck I want. While most people would use their days off to fuck bitches or play Grand Theft Auto for seven hours, instead I was currently dressed in casual clothes and had a laptop bag hanging off my shoulder as I made my way down from my apartment which was ( _ ~~sadly)~~_ on the sixth floor.

The elevator was on hold for some maintenance that has lasted the past two weeks, and I swear my legs are as hard as a guys dick after seeing some chick washing a car like in those stupid commercials. That was no doubt the weirdest way I ever compared something to anything.

The walk down the twisting flight of stairs took a good fifteen minutes up from my day, and suddenly a new hatred for that number blossomed out of the blue.

By the time I had finally reached the cold-cement door that lead to the lobby I was pretty sure my legs would fall off right then and there. While the walk up the stairs has always been so much more annoying than the walk down my legs always screamed at me for putting them through the pain which was walking. To say in the least, when it came to things that I really didn't want to do I was a lazy bastard about it, and it would take more than The Rock to pull me off the couch if it wasn't important.

Walking through the lobby was no better. Everyone knew me here since I've lived in this dump since I was nineteen, so the multiple greetings I got from the locals was slightly a piss off. I didn't like people, they were all attention seeking whores and always had their faces shoved into their fancy phones or ipads. I ended up giving most of them quick nods or a wave to seem somewhat polite, but to be honest, I hated half the people in this fucking complex. They were loud and snobby, the receptionist was as lazy as a sloth, and the manager was always yelling at people or telling kids not to run in the lobby which he was actually doing right now.

A small haven came to me as I finally left the overly large golden-painted windowed doors and headed to the parking lot situated by the side of the building. It was a place where all people who lived in the apartments would park their car, or cars if you're rich enough. Most of the cars were hatchbacks or fancy 2015 BMW's, only about three were rust buckets with a radio, Kind of like my car. Sitting on space 845 was none other than my beloved 1969 Dodge Charger. I had spent almost five years putting this baby together, from scratch basically. I had to replace the engine twice and had to get the interior completely re-done, not to mention the sixty dollar paint job I put into it.

As I got into the car my phone automatically began vibrating a little too much for my liking, and as I checked my phone to see who the fuck decided to bother me I wasn't the least bit surprised when I saw _four-eyes_ flashing on the screen. I was not in the mood to deal with her at the moment so I hit the red ignore button and pocket my phone once again. The search for my keys was another hassle that I usually faced on a daily basis so it was nothing out of the ordinary for me, but it still annoyed me slightly. I eventually found my keys hiding in the glove compartment on the passenger side and shoved the key into the ignition. The engine stuttered for a second before roaring to life, which reminded me that I really had to get that checked before the engine goes all together.

The drive was short to the local Starbucks and as I pulled into the parking lot I couldn't suppress an over exaggerated groaned at the sight of the amount of teenagers holding their 'Vente Cafe Mocha' shit, not the mention the fact that teenagers now a day don't know what clothes are and instead wear shirts that end just below their boobs and shorts that show their ass. The guys weren't any better with their backwards snap-backs and skateboards close by. I shut my car's engine off and walked into the cafe and feel the stares that the brats directed towards me. _'Wow, look Dave, someone is actually wearing proper clothes._ ' Well Haha, kiddies. I'm not whore looking for a free fuck, like you. 

Starbucks was honestly the last place I want to be, hell, I actually hated everything in here. They don't even understand a simple 'Large Double Double' and the only reason I was actually here was because I'm too much of a cheap-ass to pay for my own internet.

 

As soon as I took a seat in the booth and dug into my old back-pack to fish out a pair of simple white headphones and plugged them into the laptop in front of me my phone decided to ring to life. The glare that I was currently giving was my phone was enough to have anyone cowering, but sadly his tactics never worked on inanimate objects.

I reached to swipe the red "ignore" quickly and turned back to my laptop and opened up Microsoft Word and YouTube for music. After pondering for a moment I decided to type in 'Red to Black'  and clicked the first video before switching over to word to open an document, which was no doubt that I needed to get done before my boss had my ass. A few moments passed before I felt the table I was currently sitting at vibrate as my phone once again began flashing and instead of hitting ignore I  just let it ring, not really caring - or knowing - if I had the ringer on full blast or not, but the glares I was getting from the others around me pretty much told me otherwise, what was my ringtone anyway? Reluctantly I pulled out my earbud's and flinched as the words to 'Highway to Hell' rang out around the cafe, which earned me a couple of not very nice stares.

Much to my disliking I actually decided to pick my phone up for once, already knowing who it was. "What do you want, shitty-glasses?" Ah yes, my oh so clever nickname.

I wasn't met with a voice, but instead with the sound of an overly tuned car revving and I couldn't help but to pull my phone away from my ear. "Hanji, what the hell?"

"Listen to her purr, Levi!" Oh no, she's up to her old tricks again. "Don't you miss being behind the wheel of a car?" _Yes._

"No, I don't." Lies, Lies, Lies. All Lies. I missed it fucking dearly. I missed the feel of passing people as they shout at themselves and I would never get over the looks that people gave him as I crossed the finish line first. It was a feeling of pride as people praised me for my work, one thing my parents never gave me as a kid. I clicked my tongue and leaned back into the seat, looking around the coffee shop as the teens helped themselves to taking 'Selfies' and probably listening to Katy Perry or something. "Can you tell me why you thought it was a good Idea to blast my eardrums out with your car?"

The loud laughing that followed after had caught me off guard. _The fuck is she playing at?_ "Oh, Levi. It's not my car, it's yours!" What.

"What?" I half yelled, half whispered. What the hell was she doing with my car?

I had quickly raised myself from the booth and looked out the window in search for my car, but much to my surprise it was exactly where I left it with no Hanji in sight. To be sure I dug my hand into my pocket and felt around, and confusing soon clouded my brain as I pulled them out of my pocket. . "What are you talking about four-eyes? You're nowhere near my car."

The looks I was getting from everyone was enough for me to re-take my seat and waved my hand in a silent apology, but more so along the lines of telling them to fuck off and mind their own business. "Oh, Hun. Not your precious Charger. Remember you gave me the key to your storage locker? Ya' know. Where you keep _'Baby'_ "

Hanji spoke with such a high annoying voice as she said those words, and it only took me moment to realize what she was indicating. She had my _'baby'_ also known as the car I used to race. "No, Hanji. I told you. I'm never racing again. Put my car back and stop calling me. When I go to check the locker I expect it to be back where I left it" Without even waiting for Hanji to respond I quickly ended the call and shoved my phone into my pocket instead of placing it on the table.

My mood was completely ruined and the thought of staying at this place any longer was starting to piss me off more than I already was, so I packed up my shit and headed for the door while gladly earning the glare that the cashier gave me. Yeah, I didn't buy anything, suck it.

All I wanted to do was get home and watch re-runs of stupid TV-Shows until I pass out with my cat, my one and only love which was quite sad but whatever, cats are better than people. As I reached into my pocket to pull out my keys panic flooded into my chest as I realized on thing. "Where the fuck are my keys?"

“Hey, Grumpy. I think you forgot these back there.”

_Oh hell no._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well um, this is my first story on here and I'm kind of anxious about how others will see it...;;'
> 
> But, this is based of a roleplay that is still currently happening with a friend, only thing is i'm changing some things around to make this a little bit longer and not rush into things. Right now we've gotten pretty far into it so I have quite a bit of writing material so chapters should be up when I have time, i'm currently working on Chapter 2. I do not have a certain day planned for posting but I was thinking a chapter every week or so, probably on Fridays when I have time.
> 
>  
> 
> Mmmm, that's pretty much it. Hope you guys like it ^^;
> 
> Tumblr; http://jaegrrrrrr.tumblr.com/


	2. Introducing Eren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren thinks too much.

_Eren's POV_

 

"He'll be gone by three tomorrow, you can come back then. Okay?"

"Yeah, No problem" Incorrect, there was too much problems in this current situation. If you're wondering what _situation_ I'm in, I'll gladly expand.

My name is Eren Jaeger. I'm an 18 year old kid in my last year of highschool. I'm currently living with my friend Armin, who I met in my freshman year. I've been living with him for the past three years seeing as my parents are out of town, but I'm not really going to get into that whole story right now.

When me and Armin ventured into our senior year was when everything went to shit. On the faithful day of May 24th 2014, Armin met _'The love of his life'_ , who also happens to be my worst enemy that reminds me a little too much of a horse, and horse face is the reason I'm being kicked out of our shared apartment for the night.

I never understood why but whenever Armin's boyfriend comes over he doesn't want me there, and most nights I'd end up getting paid by some asshole just so I have a roof over my head for the night. If you're wondering what I mean by that, it pretty much means I'm a  male prostitute, have been for the past few months.

It all started when I lost my mother due to cancer and my dad kicked me out of the house for looking to much like her. I honestly never saw that as a problem seeing as my dad and I never really got along, he was always out on business trips and my mom had to put my adopted sister up to watching me.

I was no star child, always getting in fights and getting even getting expelled from the only school around the area. We ended up having to move to Trost when I was 16 because of that fact, now I go to Shiganshina high while my sister usually stayed home to take care of my mom.

On December 13th, 2012 my mom lost her fight to cancer while I was at school and my dad was once again on one of his trips. I always felt bad for Mikasa, she was the only one home when she passed and while I wish I was there during the last moments of my mother's life, I don't think I'd be able to handle it. Losing our mother took a major toll on Mikasa and all she really did is sit in her room on her laptop for hours on end, only really coming out of her hole to go to the bathroom or get food.

That lasted for a good three months before my dad finally lost it. He began yelling at me saying that I reminded him to much of my mother and wanted me out of the house. I still feel bad for leaving Mikasa but I really had no other choice, luckily Armin was nice enough to let me sleep on the couch in his apartment whenever I really needed it, but that went to shit when Jean came into the picture.

Armin pulled away from me and now practically hangs off of the bastard. From the moment I met Jean I hated him instantly, but who wouldn't when someone's first word to you is _'Your sister dead yet?'._

Long story short; My life has been pretty shitty. In which I ended up turning to drugs and teen prostitution in hope of getting some cash in my pocket, seeing as getting a job now a days is like winning the lottery.

That whole story brings me to where I am today, walking down a street wearing a loose zip-up hoodie and some worn down jeans, going nowhere specific.

The outskirts of Trost was not a friendly neighbourhood. It's never surprising if you hear on the news that someone was murdered in a family park or a drug bust, but this was where I made my cash. Prostitution here has sky rocketed in the past ten years to the point where the mayor had given up on even taking care of the problem, which was a good thing in my case.

After walking for a good hour or so I found myself sauntering into the only starbucks in this area. Even though it wasn't exactly in the best location the place was always jam-packed with teenagers ranging from 13-19.

Without ordering anything - because I'm broke but that's not the point - I made my way to a far corner of the cafe, finding a quite dirty table comfortable until I get kicked out for loitering. As my eyes scanned the coffee shop I couldn't help noticing how much todays younger generation are becoming more and more annoying.

The girls were always wearing crop tops or taking pictures of their Venti mochas or some shit, but I can't really mock them because I'd probably be doing the same if I had cash in my pocket.

Amongst the soft chit chat of people and the typing sounds of keyboards, a particularly familiar song caught my attention as it rang loudly through the small shop. Looking towards the direction where it rang, I just barely caught my from laughing out loud at what my eyes fell upon. _'Jesus fuck, is that guy like, 50?'_

I wasn't sure when, but I guess when I decided to hide my head in my arms some guy made his way into the shop, and was now angrily shouting into his phone. Usually I'd ignore any type of ruckus that came from anyone, but for some reason this man caught my attention. I wanted to be able to read his expressions, but honestly the only thing that he seems capable of showing ranges from _'I don't care'_ to _'Go kill yourself'_.

The man's shouting ceased abruptly as multiple hushes sounded around the coffee shop and I couldn't hold back a smirk that made itself present on my face, no doubt Mr. Grumpy was embarrassed in this situation.

My guess was soon proven wrong as he simply waved off everyone around the place, earning a few hard glares and even some middle fingers directed towards him. ' _Does he really not care what people think?'_ This guy was someone I wished I could be, not caring about what others think of him, but I will always worry about the smallest things and for some reason having people hate me always made me feel extremely useless.

I had soon began to absent-mindedly stare over at him, mumbling small comments about his attitude or how short he seemed to myself. I loved people-watching like this -even if it seemed extremely creepy. For me, my funny comments I thought to myself made up for not having many friends to converse silly things like this to. I was honestly just glad people were often too clueless to realize someone was staring at them, it made it all the more easily for me and in that case it seemed like a blessing.

Honestly this short guy’s overall presence seemed moody and really grumpy and I really didn't want to get a glimpse of this guy's bad side, but I still continued to watch the smaller man as I rested my cheek back in my hand, half my body now turned in the direction of the little man. I was glad my hood slightly hung over my face and casted a shadow over it, at least if this man was some kind of hit man he wouldn't be able to catch my face and hunt him down like some animal.

I was caught off guard slightly when the man turned to look in my direction for a heartbeat before turning his attention to a quite beautiful car that was currently parked outside the place. Even over the chatter around the place I could still make out some words and I'm pretty sure the man just said that the car belonged to him. Well shit, the guy was a snobby rich bastard.

Sadly the man didn't stay in the shop much longer after he put his phone in his pocket and made his way out of starbucks. Slight dread washed over me as I realized I'd probably never see the mysterious raven-haired man again.

"Now what am I going to do to amuse myself" I said out loud to himself, whining lightly. I began to look around for other people in the small coffee shop to watch, but couldn’t find anyone.. interesting enough. With a soft sigh of defeat, I glanced over at the booth where the man sat before, a slight shine of something catching my eye. Once I realized what it was I instantly let out a laugh. “I know old people get bad with eyesight and their sense, but keys?”

I soon removed myself from my table and went to where the man sat before, grabbing the keys and placed them in my pocket. My first intention was to keep the keys for myself as some type of trophy, but have keys with no good use was completely useless and it would only take up space.

As I headed for the door I couldn't help but to feel slightly bad for the waiter that was most likely wishing death upon the man, so I decided to reach into my back pocket to pull my wallet out. Giving the waiter five dollars probably wasn't a good Idea in my situation but right now I couldn't find myself caring.

My eyes danced around the parking lot until I found who he was looking for, and upon a closer look this guy _was_ really short and grumpy looking. My mind drifted from his height when I noticed his beautiful car, my eyes grazing over the smooth curves of the vehicle as the grumpy man looked like he was about to murder a kitten.

 “Hey, Grumpy.” I started playfully, no real venom in the nickname as I pulled my hand with the keys dangling from my fingers out of his pocket. “I think you forgot these back there.” I only spoke  with a slight smile that was meant to be friendly, twirling the set of keys around my index finger.

I practically felt my heart drop as shorty spun around and gave me a glare that was meant for killing and it took me a minute to realize that he had actually said something.

"Uh, sorry what?"

The look a pure hatred and annoyance crossed the man's face as I spoke, but that look was soon replaced with surprise as he stared at the keys that were still dangling in my fingers. _Ah, so he can show more than one emotion._

"Why do you have my keys?" _Holy shit his voice was sexy._

"After you finished screaming at your phone and left, you left these back there."

The man didn't say anything after that and harshly took his keys from my hands.  I blinked and curiously watched the man unlock his gorgeous car, popping the trunk up and digging around for some things, who knows what. As the smaller man searched around in his trunk I leaned my arms against the now open car door, slightly swaying back and forth as I watch Mr.Short-grumpy-man pull out what seemed to be a wooden box with a shit ton of keys in it.

The last thing I expected when he pulled out a set of keys was that there was a bobble-head cat key-chain attached to it. When shorty finally closed the trunk and made his way back to the driver's side he almost seemed surprised when he realized I was still stand there. "What? Do you want me to kiss you for giving me my keys back?"

“I don’t even get a thank you?” I frowned slightly, a tiny hint of almost whining in my voice. “I could’ve just been a reckless kid and stole your keys.” I mumbled just barely audiable, ignoring the sarcastic question the man harshly directed at me. “I was only playing around, you know, with the Grumpy thing..”

Inside, my mind was boggling and swarming with questions. Why did I feel.. guilty? When was the last time I even felt guilty? Part of me was secretly trying to stall the man, seeing as I had nowhere to go and no one to talk to, and I had to admit sometimes that got a little lonely.

While I wasn’t necessarily fond of the rude and grumpy man in front of me, he didn’t seem half bad; and any company is good company, right?

 “What’s that?” I looked at the cat head shape on the keys, pointing at it slightly, asking blindly with sudden curiosity about this man. While I prepared himself for a rude answer about _‘What’s it to you’_ or _‘None of your business’_ I hoped that maybe Grumpy would see I really didn’t mean anything by the nickname and wasn’t here to give him a hard time, and would at least give him a chance, he was only curious. I did bring him his keys back after all, and if I would have taken off with them who knows what kind of trouble this man might be in.

"None of your business" Ah, there it is.

I simply shrugged off the man's harsh tone and went back to swaying back and forth with the car door, earning a hard glare from raven-hair in front of me. I was sadly stopped from my swaying when the man grabbed my wrists and gently pushed me off his car, mumbling something about dirtying it before getting in and closing the door. Well, I guess that's it.

I was about to turn around and head back into Starbucks when I heard a familiar voice sound behind me and I had to, once again, ask the man what he said.

"Uhm, what?" Those words earned me a roll of his eyes and for the first time I could see some amusement spread across his features, more than two expressions now.

"I said, Is there anywhere you want to go?" Now that his voice is clear of venom I realized that it was actually quite high, which really wasn't all that surprising seeing as he was pretty small. In a cute way. 

Still, I was quite surprised at the fact that the man was offering me a ride without giving me a real reason why. For I knew this guy could be some spy for the local government and they need to run tests on me because I'm some kind of giant.

I guess I was quiet for some time because when the man opened his mouth again there was a twinge of annoyance laced around it. "Look, Kid. I got shit I have to do so I can't stand here talking, is there anywhere you want to go or something? I owe you a ride for bringing me my keys. Most kids your age would just take them"

Well I got finally got my silent question answered, but I was still a little skeptical about the whole thing and as the man poked his out of his now open window I couldn't help but to find myself trust him a little bit.

I think one of my worst habits is zoning out because the sound of the loud engine starting almost made me shit my pants. Fuck, he was about to leave. I need to figure out what I'm going to do.

"Step back or get in, your choice."

_Fuck it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got the fucking note thing figured out.
> 
> So yeah, decided that Friday will be upload dates. School does start in a few days though but i'll continue trying to meet the deadline.
> 
> Anyways, thank you all for the support. It's not a lot but it really does mean a lot to me! 
> 
> P.S; I'm french so if i spell things differently I apologize in advance, it's a force of habit;;'
> 
> Anyways, Enjoy!


	3. McDouchins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi go to McDonalds and meet a douche.

_Levi's POV_

 

The last thing I was really expecting was that Bright Eyes would actually take up my offer in driving him someplace, and as he rounded my car and reached the passenger side door I couldn't help but to wonder if his parents ever told him anything about strangers.

"Can you take me to the McDonalds up the road?" He sounded tense, which meant that he was still quite iffy about being in a car with a complete stranger. Well lucky for you, kid. I'm not about to surprise adopt you.

As I put my car in reverse the sound of my passenger scooting around in his seat caught my attention and as I turned to look at him I caught glimpse of a very dirty and wrecked leather wallet, with nothing but five dollars secured in one of its pouches. "Five dollars isn't going to get you much."

I didn't really expect an answer, or was I looking for one.  Instead of waiting for the kid to respond I simply turned my head to look out the back window, stretching my right arm to grip the back of the passenger's seat to release some tension that would become present with trying to see out the back window. Instead of those Camera's that had been added to the back of the newest cars and the 'Car-Parks-Self' option, I had to drive the old fashion way which had indeed caused Carpal-tunnel to become present in my wrist over years of driving this car and shifting gears all the time.

Once I finally turned onto the main road, I lifted his ass somewhat off his seat to get better access to my pocket only to pull out a black cardboard box that read "Number 7 Reds', probably the best yet most expensive smokes that convenience stores sell behind the counter. I took his eyes off the road and removed my hands off the steering wheel only to replace them with my knee to keep the car centered as I tore open the pack of smokes and pulled one out, placing it between my pale lips.

To be honest, smokes are fucking disgusting. They dirty your lungs and create a terrible cough that shakes your whole body, but they're really addicting. Hanji would always yell at me for smoking, saying that _'you can die of lung cancer!'_ or some stupid shit like that. Sometimes I would even welcome the idea of sitting on my death bed with nothing but a slow beeping sound to keep my company. Yep, I was depressing as fuck.

I ended up having to dig around a small key-holder to find a simple black lighter that read _'Flick My Bic'_ and if that wasn't the worst pun I've seen, I'd probably be two. I lifted the lighter to the tip of my smoke that was placed between my lips and lit it, breathing out a puff to fan the flames in a way. Without much work the cigarette was easily lit, much to my distaste in a way.

It was a lot easier and relaxing to just drive with my knee, but it was extremely dangerous in an old car like this so I ended up having to use my hands -or hand- once again to keep this hunk of metal stable.

With how silent the drive was I almost forgot that I had a passenger and that I was driving him to McDonalds. I decided that it was time I knew the brat/passenger/kid/fucker/blah's name, so I turned my attention to him. If a cop were to happen to see my driving like this I'd most likely lose my license, and my car if they happened to catch me.

"What's your name, kid?" I spoke through gritted teeth in hope to keep the smoke from falling out of my mouth and burn either the seat or the carpeted floor, and most likely it seemed that I was somewhat annoyed -which I usually was but that's beyond the point.

"Eren." It seemed that Eren was still pretty tense, as his voice sounded like he just finished taking a painful crap.

"Do I get a last name? For all I know I could be driving a murderer."

"No."  All tenseness that was once evident in his voice was now replaced with sternness and a hint of fear. _Ah, so you do have a secret._

I decided not to push on the subject and simply shrugged. At some point during our small-talk I had gone well over the speed limit, going from 60km/h to a good 100km/h. I decided to slow down somewhat close to the speed limit and soon saw my destination as I pulled into the pot-hole filled parking lot.

Even for a McDonalds, this place was nothing but a hole in the wall. It wasn't one of those updated McCafe's and was actually an old design which seemed to be from the 1980's.

 I decided to park a little ways from the fast-food restaurant and turned the engine off, the music that was silently spewing from the speakers coming to an abrupt halt and as I turned to look at Eren with a look of pure confusion spread across his features, I had to stop myself from letting out a loud laugh.

The downside to having a rusty old car, some parts will be missing. The only part that was missing in this car was the passenger side door handle from the inside. I never thought it would a need accessity, but I guess I was wrong.

"Uhm.."

"Hold on."

So, I had to get out of the car, and me being lazy as fuck really didn't want to. The door creaked as I swung it open, which reminded me that I really needed to get that fixed or the door would fall off the frame.  I walked around the front of the car and to the passenger door and opened it to let Eren out, not because I was being romantic or some shit. "Since you're low on cash, I'll buy you food."

I didn't wait for Eren to protest and simply walked away from my car and headed for the large front doors of the McDonalds. The sound of a door closing behind me told me that Eren was following and wasn't just standing there like a dumb-founded broad.

“Thank you.”

Those two words caught me off guard. I was more expecting a loud protest or something along those lines, not the brat actually being grateful that someone was actually doing something nice for him. I didn't respond to him though. Hell, I didn't even know how to respond to him. Maybe two people have ever said thank you to me and each time I told them I didn't deserve it.

As we got closer to the fast food restaurant, the smell of food caused Eren’s stomach to rumble again, and in turn quickly wrapped his arm around his stomach and pressed down in another attempt to make it stop. It was honestly a funny scene to watch play out in front of you, but I guess the kid was seriously hungry for he sped up his pace and was swinging open the doors before I even got near them.

Shit, the brat left me alone to my thoughts. I looked down at my feet as I walked, thinking to myself as to how the hell I got myself into this. Why did I even offer to buy this kid food? I didn't even know him and for all I knew he could, like I said before, be some murderer. A quiet sigh escaped my lips as I finally got to the front doors and walked through them, only to bump into Eren's back. The bastard had stopped walking in the middle of the fucking doorway.

"Hasn't highschool taught you anything useful, like don't get in others peoples way?" My words weren't harsh but instead was more stern as if I was a mother scolding her child for dropping a cup. After waiting a minute I manouvered my way around Eren and slowly walked to the front counter hoping that Eren had finally decided to move away from that door that he seemed to be in love with.

"Hey, L-Levi. You don't have to stay..." Ah, there's that protest I was waiting for. I wasn't surprised by it, but what really caught my attention was that Eren's voice was now laced with fear and anxiety. I lifted my head to look at Eren expecting his eyes to look the same way, but instead he wasn't even looking at me. 

I followed his gaze to the corner of the seating area, only to be confused as my eyes landed on some pig eating his face out. Was Eren afraid of messy people or..? I removed my eyes from the fatty and turned my attention back to Eren who was still in a daze, and after multiple attempts of trying to get his attention I had to resort to snapping my fingers in front of his face, which worked.

"Your ex or something?" I didn't mean harm by any of it, it was more said in a joking tone but as Eren's face paled I knew I'd hit something. "No! He's just- We're- I-"

In a silent surrender I raised my hands, cutting Eren off and hoped that he caught my drift. His stuttering was a little cute I might add, but that's not important.

I finally turned away from Eren, gaining full attention of the cashier/waitress behind the counter. Who had a look of pure hatred written across her features. _Well honey, if you didn't want to deal with stupid people, you shouldn't have gotten a job at a McDonalds._

"Can I help you?" Oh god, she asked the dumbest question known to man. Why couldn't they ever say _'What would you like to order'_ or _'What can I get you?'_ instead of asking if they can help you. It's an extremely stupid question, it's a fast-food restaurant, of course people are going to walk up to the counter and order some fucking food so why say 'can _I help you?'_ like you're silently  wishing that said person would just _say 'Oh nah, just here looking at some words. I love me some words'_. It's the same thing as when you go to a nice restaurant and that annoying person at the front podium asks _'Would you like a table?'_. No, carpet for four please, make sure it's by a fish tank so we can watch some Aquarium Channel.

"I- I'm sorry, sir. W- What can I get you?" Oh shit, did I say that out loud.

I cleared my throat and turned my head to look at Eren, who was now staring at me in complete and utter shock. Well, at least the look of fear wasn't present anymore. "Eren order. I'll find a table."

Eren simply nodded as I made my way away from the two, but not without handing Eren a $20 bill. I swear to fuck if he somehow goes over twenty dollars I'll be seriously pissed, and impressed. I ended up choosing a simply booth by a window to sit at and stared out the window, leaning my elbow on the table and using my hand to keep my head up. I decided to let my eyes slip shut while I waited for Eren to re-appear.

I was brought back to reality when I felt something press against my side. I jumped a bit and quickly turned to look at whatever the hell was practically leaning on me, only to be surprised as I stared at Eren, who was staring at the tray now placed on the table with a faint color tinting his cheeks. I decided against question his actions and simply pulled the tray closer to me, curious about what the brunette ordered. "What you get?"

Eren cleared his throat and grabbed the bag from the tray, pulling out what seemed to be BigMac and a large fry. It wasn't that much but it was better than nothing. "Burger and fries. I didn't want to go over ten dollars." The way he spoke it almost seemed that he was waiting for me to scold him for spending so much, when in reality I was silently scolding him for not buying more.

I decided not to mention it and nodded, pushing the tray more towards him and leaned back against the booth, ever so often stealing some of Eren fries in which I'd get a small glare directed at me. It was amusing watching him practically hover over his food. Eren probably hadn't eaten much in the past few days, so I left him be. Sadly, McDonalds fries are seriously addicting and now I wished I bought some for myself. I mentally noted myself to buy some later.

"Hey. Uhm.."

"Levi."

"Alright, Levi. Why are you doing this?" Once those words left his mouth I spun my head to look at him. I wasn't really expecting that question nor was I prepared for it. I had to let my brain search for an answer for a heartbeat, and much to my disliking I couldn't think of an answer. "I don't know."

"Oh. Okay" Disappointment was evident in his voice as he went back to silently eating his food. I don't know what he was hoping - or expecting - me to say. I just really hoped that it wasn't some form of undying love. "Thank you for this. It means a lot."

There it is again. Those words that leave me speechless. I still didn't respond but instead simply nodded then turned my attention back out the window. From the short time I've known Eren I've seen at least two different sides of him. The cocky side and the asskissing side, and right now I was really unsure about which side I preferred better. 

"Levi.." The way Eren spoke almost sounded like he was pleading for something, or someone, and I turned to look at him. The fear stricken expression was now back on his face as he stared into the distance, and I had to look to where he was staring to see the man that Eren was staring at before getting up from his seat and heading our way. While the man walked towards us Eren had taken to pressing his back into my chest, so obviously these two knew each other, great.

“Eren?” From what I could see, Eren shut his eyes for a minute at the harsh way his name was called from the tall man standing in front of our table, like he could make it all go away with the blink of an eye, like this was a dream. After a second, Eren re-opened his eyes and glanced up to the obviously irritated man. “I believe we have some unfinished _business_  to attend to.” He hissed towards the brunette with a sly smirk tugging at his lips, who simply sat there, probably not knowing what to do.

I decided to play it cool, mostly just to piss off the man. I reached over to where Eren's half-finished food was and picked up a fry, popping it into my mouth. "Ah, so you do know this fat-ass. Family friend or your gardener?" My voice was full of tease, directed up at the tall man that was situated at the end of our table. It was easy to see by now that Mr.Big was not expecting  me to speak at all, and now that my words finally registered in his mind the look of pure hatred spread across his features.

“Listen Grumpy, I didn’t come to be insulted by a midget.” He spat, turning his attention back in Eren’s direction. Speaking of the brunette, he was now huddled up against my chest like a scared puppy “I came for your pretty little friend here.” The man cooed in a teasing way, adding uncomfortable to the list of emotions that was probably coursing through us both.

Eren stayed silent, caught like a deer in the headlights as fatty-mc-douchins reached out the grab his upper bicep. I took that as my que to step up my game a little. "Hey, Man. Are you really going to start this shit in a fucking McDonalds? With kids around? C'mon, even _you_ have more class than that." Every sense of teasing was long gone from the edge of my voice, now replaced with a threatening and dangerous tone.

"Listen, shorty. I don't need your sass." Douchins practically spat at me, well actually he did because I had to lift my hand from the table and wipe the spit off of my face.

By now Eren was practically shaking in his skin and slowly pushing himself farther into my chest. I let out a breath of hot air and cleared my throat, silently wishing Eren was sitting behind me instead of the opposite way around. Douchins had more of the upper-hand in this type of situation, and it was really starting to put me off. 

I was about to open my mouth again to tell the man to fuck off but stopped short when I witnessed Eren being forcefully yanked up from the booth we were sitting at. I didn't waste a second in bolting up and harshly ripping Eren out of Mc-Major-Douchin's grasp, stepping in front of him in attempt to separate the two.

Even though I was lacking in height I paid up for it with my strength. I had spent multiple years building up some muscle in the local gym back when I lived with my parents, and in the end it really paid off. On multiple occasions I almost hospitalized someone, mostly because I have serious anger problems and this douchin in front of me was really starting to piss me off. Apparently I had only amused douchin's more as he soon began belting out a deep laugh which made me wish I had a blade or some shit to cut the back of this guys neck. "

"You must have been in too many car crashes, Ackerman. You really think someone small, like _you_ , could take on a 300 pound man?" I was quite surprised for a moment when the man mentioned my last name, which meant that he knew me and never before had I seen this man in my life, so to say it simply, I was creeped the fuck out.

 "Maybe you should have died along with your girlfriend, you'd be more useful ."

 Alright, that was my breaking point. Without a second thought I had kneed the man right in his crotch and as soon as the man doubled over in pain I wasted no second to upper-cut the bastard causing him to stumble backwards. As soon as douchin's regained his footing and stood up straight I could see clearly I had probably broken his nose, and the man did not look happy about that.

I took that as a chance to grab Eren by the arm and quickly pull him out of the McDonalds, food long forgotten and the sound of douchin's yelling echoing behind us. It had been a while since I let my anger take control of my actions, and douchin was lucky that I still had some control over it.

At first I was only trying to make sure the brat didn't end up being sexually harassed behind the place, but it turned out that my attempts turned into something much more and the fact that douchin's mentioned _her_ gave Eren more information then I really wanted him to know.

When the beautiful sight of my car finally came into view I let go of Eren's arm and pulled my keys from my pocket, unlocking the passenger side door and shoving Eren into the seat before slamming the door shut. I made my way around the front of the car and got into the driver's seat, letting a few curse words escape my mouth as I waited for the engine to turn over.

Eventually the engine started and I wasted no time in putting the car in reverse and backing out of this place barely missing a pedestrian. For the next 10-15 minutes I drove down the road at exactly 160km/h, not exactly the best speed to be at during rush house and quite a few times I had to swerve the car to avoid pedestrians or other cars and did I only slow down when I felt that I had reached a safe distance where I wouldn't be followed.

I soon came to realize that throughout the whole ordeal Eren hadn't muttered a single word to him, not thank you. Nothing. My irritation spiked and I harshly gripped the steering wheel, my knuckles turning white while doing so. "What the actual fuck was that? You some kind of prostitute?" I was close to yelling at this point. With the silence surrounding me my temper was being tested, and after what I just went through I needed answers, now.

"I- I just- he- I me-"

"Spit it out, kid!"

"It's just th-"

"I just fucking risked my ass for some brat I don't know!"

"Will you let me-"

"I can't fucking believe I just did that. How the fuck does he know me?"

"I don't kn-"

"This is fucking bullshit!"

"I am! Alright? I'm a fucking prostitute. Will you shut the fuck up for a second!"

And for the first time in forever, I did. I shut up. My words were currently caught in my throat and the feeling of guilt was swirling around my system, but I wouldn't exactly let that show. I flicked my gaze to Eren for a second before returning my eyes to the road, not really sure if Eren was going to explain for a second.

"Well, when I was younger my mo-"

"Hey" I turned my eyes away from the road, looking at Eren who had confusion and irritation written on his features, yeah I just interrupted him again. "I don't need your life story. I just want to know who that man was."

"But-"

"Eren."

Eren sighed and cleared his throat, lowering his head to stare at his lap as he twiddled his thumbs in his lap. "A few nights ago I was at a party and I met that man. He said if I _pleased_ him I would get a good pay. I agreed and he paid me but before we did anything I backed out and ran out of the house, with the money. He chased me for a while but I eventually lost him." Ever so often on a few syllables I could hear Eren's voice lower, almost as if he didn't want me to hear what he had to say. I was about to tell him that he didn't need to continue but was cut off as he let out a throaty laugh and I turned to look at him fully. I was surprised to see amusement evident in his eyes, and I wasn't sure if I should be pissed off or surprised. "I guess he wants a refund."

I stared at Eren a moment longer before letting out a sound along the lines of _'Tch'_ and returning my attention to the road. At this moment I wasn't really sure where I was going but all I knew was that eventually Eren would ask to be dropped off at someone's house or another McDonalds, so I decided to ask him instead of waiting "Anywhere you want to go?"

Eren didn't answer for a few heartbeats, and I thought for a second that he had fallen out of the car but the sound of shifting proved me wrong. "I, actually don't have anywhere to go." The way he spoke almost made it seem as though he was dreading the thought of getting out of this car, and for some reason I was dreading it as well. I didn't know why but I felt that the minute he stepped foot out of this car McDouchin's would be waiting. After much confliction a let out a sigh of defeat, probably about to regret the words that are about to leave my mouth.

"Guess you're stuck with me than."

"Lucky me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is longer than the other ones, huh. 
> 
> Honestly. I had to change a few things from the roleplay and ash if you're reading this I'm sorry, but oh look. They're bonding. 
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes I rushed this and i'm trying my BEST to keep the characters, in character but I feel that i'm failing miserably and I don't care anymore. 
> 
> So I found that writing in Levi POV is a lot easier for me? I don't know why but it is. So i'll probably keep to that...I had fun writing this chapter though, probably because I love the word McDouchins and I used it a lot. I apologize for that.
> 
> Also Eren, don't give out your life story to someone you just met. You're failing miserably at the 'Stranger Danger' thing.


	4. Authors note

**Edit: Oh look, a haitus. 'WHY' you may ask? School. Grade 11 turned out to be a whole lot more homework filled and busy that I barely have time to write, i have somewhat of chapter 4 done, and I apologize for the wait. I'll probably start uploading when I have the chance, once again, i'm sorry.**

**End Edit**

 

All of you are probably like 'NO HAITUS' right now and I understand I missed the deadline for today, bUT I HAVE A REASON.

School recently started up and homework and trying to be sociable has become a bitch, which is why I was unable to get this out in time. I will try and get the next 2 chapters out next friday so I can keep up, hopefully school calms down a little so I can get it done. Now, i have a few things to address.

First; Title change.

As you can see, I changed the title from 'Us Against The World' to 'Red String of Fate'. There is a reason for this, and I'll explain why. At first, i was going on a certain path with this story and the title fit quite well, but I soon changed the whole plot line and the old title wouldn't really make sense anymore, so I had no choice but to change it and after much debating I decided that 'Red String of Fate' would work.

I really hope you guys don't mind that, i just wanted to take a different path to make this better and a little different than most fics! ^^;

 

Second;

I'm a new writer, so I apologize for wrong-use of words or typos. I have a really short attention span so it's hard for me to work on things for a long amount of time, which Is why i have a co-author but she doesn't have a AO3 account I believe so I have no way of giving her link to you guys. This story is actually based off a large roleplay me and her did and I'm going to TRY and stick on the path it went, but I am going to stray away from it in some cases and make my way back onto it.

 

Seeing as i'm already starting to stray my attention span i'm going to end this A/N right here.

If you have an other questions leave me a message on my tumblr; Shingeki-nobruh.tumblr.com

 

Once again I'm sorry about missing the deadline, i'll make it up to you guys next friday!


End file.
